


"Some Assembly Required"

by Heartstitch



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Stepford Wives (2004)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Matthew Brown, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartstitch/pseuds/Heartstitch
Summary: Will begrudgingly joins his fiance, Matthew Brown, to go to a family reunion in a small, gated town called Stepford. On the surface, the community is peaceful, but strange, especially the accommodating and stunning omegas. Will knows he will never fit in with the people here and is relieved this is a temporary trip, or so he thinks. Hannibal just wants to bring his omega home and it’s up to him to unravel Stepford’s dark secret.





	"Some Assembly Required"

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. Matt gets so angry that I am not at home as much ever since I began profiling cases again. I know I am always at work or a crime scene, but it’s not like I can help it! People depend on me. Jack needs me. I love Matthew and he means the world to me, but I need to make sure the world is a safe place first. I can only do that by doing my job.”

 

Crack.

 

Will paused his tirade, cheeks flushed, chest slightly heaving to regain his breath.

 

Hannibal pulled his eyes away from Will’s lovely form and settled them on that of his fiance, Matthew Brown. He allowed a slow blink. Matthew Brown gave a snide smirk and relaxed his fist.

 

“My apologies, Dr. Lecter. My hands sometimes get stiff after so much time in the gym.” He held eyes with Hannibal.

 

“No apologies necessary, Mr. Brown, please.”

 

Will huffed. “He spends so much time away from the house in the first place. No way -even with all those muscles, could be in the gym for so damn long. And he blames me when he’s gone just as often. Though I am away often, I can’t control it. It’s work, saving lives! I’m worth more than some quiet, house omega. I’m sorry, but I can’t change the fact that I am needed. Besides, I’ve already set aside a huge chunk of time for visiting his family.”

 

“Mr. Brown, do you have anything to add to Will’s statement?”

 

“No thanks, Doc. I appreciate you meeting with us, but I prefer that Will and I settle our differences more ...domestically.”

 

This fired Will up again once more. “Matt, you promised you would give this a shot!”

 

Matthew turned toward Will, his features softening to give him a look of fondness. “I know, babe, but I think we’ve wasted enough of Dr. Lecter’s time. Besides, don’t we need to catch up on packing?”

 

Will gave him a long look, stood, nodded to Dr. Lecter. “Goodbye, Doctor, I forgot to mention earlier that Matthew and I are going to Connecticut to see some of his family before our marriage ceremony. It was staunchly his idea. We’ll see if he’ll still mate me by that point and if I’ll still have a job!” Will turned and stomped out.

 

Hannibal cast a confused glance to Matthew Brown. “Whatever does Will mean by that?”

 

“Hmm, not really any of your business. Just a family reunion.” He stood. “All I can say is that these appointments have gotta be a conflict of interest for you to be both Will’s psychiatrist and our counselor. Seems like I am always at a disadvantage, no matter what I say.”

 

“I can assure you that was never my intention. As I hold both roles, I am in a unique position to treat Will from a variety of perspectives.”

 

Matthew glowered at Hannibal. “Speaking of positions, I find your interest in my mate-to-be inappropriate. Back off and know when you’ve lost. I prefer Will not be distracted by the pitiful swan song of an Alpha past his prime.”

 

Hannibal rose. “I respectfully disagree, Mr. Brown. My interest in Will is strictly professional.”

 

Matthew leaned in close to Hannibal. “Well, from one alpha to another, respectfully, I think you’re full of horseshit.”

 

Hannibal’s eyes darkened. _How rude_. “Well, Mr. Brown, I supposed we can discuss this more after your trip.”

 

Matthew growled and flew to the door. Over his shoulder, he called out, “Don’t plan on it. I suggest changing your calendar. This trip is going to be rather ...extended. We may end up settling over there. You’ll never see Will again if I can help it!”

 

Refusing to be unsettled, Hannibal sat at his desk and contemplated how to deal with this turn of events.

 

* * *

 

Will threw his luggage into the trunk of Matt’s truck with force. Matt refused to be visibly phased by Will’s anger, though his mood darkened again.

 

Will scolded, “I can’t believe how rude you were to Dr. Lecter.”

 

Matt quietly continued to readjust the back seat. Will wanted to throw up his hands in frustration but restrained himself. He stomped into his home to leash the dogs. Though Matt had asked him to leave them for the family trip, he flat out refused to leave the house for a month without his pups. Will hefted the larger dogs into the backseat and put the remaining three at his feet in the passenger seat and on his lap. It was a tighter fit than he preferred, but they were worth it.

 

Since Will’s teaching duties would not resume until the fall, he was able to take a month off for Matt’s family reunion. Jack threw an epic tantrum, but Will had already filed a request and was approved from time off from his job as a special agent by the bureau. He regretted that he would not see Hannibal for such a long time, but perhaps his time away from crime scenes would provide the rest he needed.

 

Matt locked up the house with a strange air of finality. Will watched him closely as Matthew climbed in the truck and drove toward the main road. After counting the dogs one last time, Will laid his head back and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

After a frustrating and uninformative call with Jack Crawford, Hannibal only had one more contact to reach out in an effort to glean any detail as to where Will Graham could possibly be going.

 

“Hello, Alana. I apologize for interrupting your evening, but I wished to ask you if you knew of Will’s whereabouts. He mentioned in passing that he would be relocating temporarily. Unfortunately, he left something of his at my office, and I would like to return it to him promptly. Are you aware of his new mailing address?”

 

Alana paused, “I am not sure as his specific address, but I’m sure if it’s as small of a community as he mentioned, they should be able to get him his mail without any problem. The town name might be Stafford? Oh, wait, I believe it is called Stepford. Yes, I am sure it is.”

 

Hannibal smiled and glanced over his shoulder to the trunk of clothes he had begun packing, “Thank you very much, my dear. I shall send his belongings to him promptly.” After some empty pleasantries, he hung up and prepared for a long drive to Connecticut. Will would not slip out of his hands so easily.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don’t own anything, this is just for fun.


End file.
